


Gratitude with a kiss

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sam Winchester Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Castiel learned how to be grateful... By kissing people in the lips... Dean isn't going to get Cas out of that confusion. He feels he just needs to receive that gratitude... And teach him how to be very very grateful...





	Gratitude with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm here with a new one shot. This is fluffy and comic, I hope you like it...is an idea I had yesterday and it looked like funny.   
> Remember I'm verobatto-angelxhunter in Tumblr if you want to follow me there.  
> C-u!

"Thanks for helping me, Dean." Said Castiel after they finished his hunt with Raphael. Dean was about to open the door of the Impala, while responding the angel with a half smile on his proud face.

"Not mention it, buddy..." But he was cut off by Castiel who was roughly kissing him on the lips all of the sudden. It was a quick kiss that let Dean without any reaction, his eyes wide open, and the Angel cutting the kiss so fast as he'd started it.

Dean was watching him in awe.

"Thank you." Repeated Cas. Dean blinked, and his cheeks felt a little hot.

"What...what was that?" Asked the hunter, not knowing what else to say. Cas tilted his head in that adorable way, and somewhat confused, he said innocently...

"That was my gratitude... I'm very grateful, so I gave you my gratitude."

"With... A... Kiss?"wanted to know Dean, something was very wrong in there. He suspected Cas didn't know the real meaning of what he had just done. And damn he was feeling those warm lips still on his. He shook his head because the feeling was filling him with some strange warm and electric sensations all over his body.

"Yes. I saw people doing that very often." Answered Castiel, very sure of himself. Dean blinked again. When, the really fuck, had seen Cas people gave their gratitude with a kiss on the lips. He was about to ask again, but Castiel continuing the explanation, "You know, I saw a man giving a woman some flowers, and she said thank you, and kissed him in gratitud. Then I saw a man saying goodbye to another, and he said tank you for helping me today, and they kissed. Then I saw a girl..."

"It's ok... It's ok... I think... I think you are right on there but..." Dean interrupted him, now Cas seemed a little confused and ashamed.

"Did I do something wrong?" He said. And Dean couldn't avoid that gaze, that sweet, puppy, blue eyes staring at him like... Fuck the entire society. Gratitude with a kiss is a good thing.

"Not, you are not... But I guess you... Maybe made it a little... Fast and... Rough... The kiss I mean." Dean couldn't believe himself saying those things to this innocent angel. He felt like a devilish teacher. He approached Cas, swallowing hard, and looking at him in the eyes, he said. "I'll show you..."

"Of course... I need to know more about human behavior." And Castiel prepared himself, gazing back at Dean, with such an intensity, Dean couldn't help it anymore. He had to swallowed hard again. Then the hunter put both of his hands on Castiel's shoulder.... They felt firm and muscled... Damn... He was a fucking pervert.

"Thank you CAS for rebel against Heaven for me." He said... Almost in a whisper. Cas parted his lips in anticipation, and Dean leaned for a kiss... He gave Cas a sweet, slow, and tasteful kiss. And now he was lost on it. Holly fucking shit! That felt like the best hot damn kiss he had had like... Ever! So warm... And soft... And Castiel moving following his lead... Those lips were addictive. He need to stop right now, before he...

"But... If you are really, really grateful... You need to be more precise..." Dean said inches away from the angel's heavenly lips. Cas fixed his blue eyes with Dean's. The hunter felt his knees were weak. And his hands began to squeezing Castiel's shoulder subconsciously. He bit his lower lip and his eyes dropped to that pink and gorgeous mouth. Why he has to be this hot.

"I want to know... Beacuse I'm really grateful... With you..." Murmured Castiel, sincerely. Dean swallowed again...

"Thanks for pulling me back from Hell..." The hunter whispered, and went for that new kiss. This time he ventured his tongue inside Castiel's mouth, and the angel gasped, but he let him in. Now it was time for pressing his bodies one against the other. Obviously, the angel had more strength, and he pushed Dean on Baby. Dean moaned when he felt the angel's heavy weight against him. His hands were now on Cas's back and the angel had Dean strongly grabbed by the hips. They need to stop... That was the limit. Dean wanted more and more... But that was enough lessons for one day.

Dean cut the kiss and release Castiel, breathing heavily.

"O... Ok buddy... This... Was..."

Cas was gazing at him again, with those beautiful eyes. Dean was already regretting his decision of stop the "gratitude lesson".

"Was that ok?" Said Cas innocently again, giving two or three steps back, so Dean could stand more comfortably.

"Ye...yeah... I should say that was... " He cleared his throat somewhat ashamed. He felt like a horrendous person. "That was a wonderful gratitude." And now the angel was smiling... Great. He felt like a monster that took advantage of a sweet and beautiful creature, just because he was horny.

After that, Castiel flew away. Leaving Dean alone in the Impala. He turned around and Pat the car.

"This will be a long night, babe." He said, getting on the Car.

He arrived at the motel and Sam was talking with Castiel, his red alert lighting up when he heard Cas saying... "Thank you Sam" and saw how CAS was approaching his brother with the clear intention of kissing him. Sam just gave two step back with a WTF!? Expression all over his face.

"Wait! Cas??!! What the hell are you...??!!" Sam started to said when Dean put himself between the two men.

"Ok, stop, Cas!" Dean shouted in despair, and now Sam was more confused than before.

Cas opened his eyes slowly and put his "kissing lips" back to normal.

"Dean, I was trying to give my gratitude to Sam because he gave me a beer..."

"What?! You was about to kiss me!" Yelled Sam, Dean turned around to watch his brother, asking him with a wink to just calm down.

"He is just confused..."murmured Dean to his brother, Sammy frowned, but then he heard something Castiel's said, and everything was clear as water.

"But Dean, you've just teached me how to be grateful with a kiss, and when you are very very grateful you use your tong..."

"Whoa whoa whoa!!! STOP RIGHT THERE BUDDY!!" Dean laughed awkwardly, glancing at his brother, he sensed it was late, beacuse Sammy was crossing his arms on his chest, looking at him with scolding eyes.:"the guy is confused...." He murmured again, at the same time his brother saw how Castiel was tilting his head.

"Oh... Is that so...?" Asked Sam "And tell me, Dean... Is he confused with the gratitude gesture part... Or the tongue part?" Dean drowned in his own saliva.

"I don't understand... I was doing wrong?" Asked Castiel, blinking.

"Yes, Cas... Very wrong." Said Sam, passing by his brother. "Normal people don't go around kissing in the lips because they are grateful. Those are couple's stuffs." Dean was still drowning and coughing. Sam heared him, but he just rolled his eyes.

"But Dean told me..." Started Cas. 

And Sammy replied, "Dean has a crush on you. It means he likes you." 

"HE KISSED ME FIRST!!" accused the big brother pointing at the angel. He was red as a tomato.

"I thought I was being grateful... I was wrong..."murmured Castiel, his mind was a mess. But then his ideas were getting on line. "Wait... Then... The other kisses... You... Just... And the tongue part?"

"Ok... I'm done. I need to go somewhere, you need to talk. Goodbye." Said Sam, getting out from there like gacela.

Dean was still blushed, Castiel was now inches from his face. Dean couldn't raised his eyes and face him.

"You lied to me." The angel confronted him.

"Look, Cas... I'm... I'm sorry..."

"If you wanted to kiss me, you just had to say it." Interrupted Castiel, Dean was about to say something, but then he just realized what the angel had just said.

"What?"asked the hunter, fixing his confusing gaze with Castiel's blues. And Holly fucking heaven, Cas was smiling at him in such a beautiful way, he took the hunter's breath away.

"I like you too..." The angel replied, kissing him softly and sweetly, giving Dean time to adjust to the new discover. Castiel stopped and looked at him waiting for something. Dean was stunned. He blinked and then, shyly smiling at the angel, he said...

"I need to be very grateful now..."

"With the tongue part?" Asked Cas, Dean chuckled.

"Hell yeah, come over here." And they kissed again, as if that was the first time.


End file.
